Vehicles, especially automobiles, increasingly include various sensors for detecting and gathering information about the vehicles' surroundings. These sensors may include camera(s), range sensor(s) and/or location (including GPS) receiver(s) for use in various vehicle operations. In some examples, these sensors can be used to operate the vehicle in a fully or partially autonomous driving mode. For example, the range sensor(s) can be used to detect objects in physical proximity to the vehicle. In some examples, the vehicle can autonomously park in a parking space, including when both spaces adjacent to the vehicle are occupied, by using the range sensor(s) to detect the parking space between the parked vehicles. However, without the adjacent spaces being occupied, the range sensor(s) may be unable to locate a parking space to autonomously park in. There exists a need in the field of fully and partially autonomous vehicles for a system and method for autonomous parking that can locate a vacant parking space with high precision.